


Alistair and Sophie

by R_L_Williams



Series: The Fencarnay Chronicals [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_L_Williams/pseuds/R_L_Williams
Summary: this was written a few years back so the writing is a little little little cringy by my standards but ill be editing, adding and updating this series as time goes by





	Alistair and Sophie

**Author's Note:**

> this was written a few years back so the writing is a little little little cringy by my standards but ill be editing, adding and updating this series as time goes by

"Alistair well get caught!" Sophie hissed in a harsh whisper

"nonsense" Alistair replied nonchalantly

"Alistair someone will see us"

"Phee my uncle used this same passage for all his...partners... it used to be guarded for just such reasons. now that my uncle is dead no one uses it."

"are you certain" Sophia inquired trying to hide her reevaluation of the situation

"do you remember the door we just came in"

"yes"

"the hinges were rusted and had to be replaced before the door could even open. and err the hinges were accessible i had to cu away a decades worth of ivy and thistles." the release of tension from her shoulders was just shy of being numerically quantifiable

they popped out through a small wooden door that was covered by a tapestry that was hung up near the library. they quickly wound their way through the lesser used corridors until they found themselves at Alistairs' bed chamber.the owner of the room undid the lock and pulled them inside. the room was not what Sophia expected. it did not look like the room of a knight or future king. it was comfortable and roomy with mostly wooden furniture padded with thick pillows. and luscious blankets. no trophy kills hung on the wall and his prized weapons were stored in an unassuming weapons case in the darkest corner of the room. the hearth was already lit and producing enrapturing heat. in the center of the room sat a steaming bath. 

Alistair pulled off his boots stashed his sword and hung up his heavy cloak before returning his attention to Sophia who had busied herself; in the interim, with browsing the future kings small but studious personal library

"may i touch you." he asked walking up adjacent to her 

"you may always touch me."

"i know but i will still...usually...ask."

"why"

"because I've been raised to believe that taking that wish was not offered you is stealing and i am not a thief."

Sophie stared at him for a moment taking in all the implications that statement had to offer. Sophia held out her hand, Alistair took it gently bringing it up to his full lips

"might i interest you in a bath" Alistair inquired motioning to the still steaming tub

"only if you can come with me."  Sophie smirked up at him, Alistair smiled back, clicking his heels together and giving an exaggerated salute he stated boisterously

"ill follow you anywhere ma'am." they shared a giggle. Alistair took off his vest and tunic, remaining only in a lose white blouse and simple black breeches. Sophia slipped off her shawl and untied her landed medicine purse. Alistair walked closer and dropped to a knee, helping Sophie undo the wooden fastenings of her cotton dress. once untied the heavy garment slid off her body and pooled at her feet. Sophia stood in not but her small clothes and a long white under dress

"here Alistair held up a towel between his eyes and her softly silhouetted body "get in" Sophia smiled and slipped out of her clothes and into the warm water. once submerged the dim light obscured most of her body in watery shadow'"may i take your hair down." Sophie nodded her reply. Alistair took a brush off his dresser and pulled a small wooden stool up behind her. he pulled the few large metal pins from her hair sending her long heavy braids rolling off her head, down her back and over the edge of the tub. Alistair took the ribbons out of her  and gently carded his fingers through her tresses, freeing her natural curls. taking the brush in hand he smoothed out the rough ends of her hair taking care not to besubber her waves. moving the stool to the opposite end of the tub he folded a small hand towel and sat it on the edge of the basin "put your foot here" Alic instructed patting the towel. Sophia obliged. Alistair rolled up his sleeves and wet a bare of soap and wrapped in in an equally wt cloth before taking the enwrapped soap ad scrubbing her feet after repeating the action with her other foot he stood pulling his shirt over his broad shoulders before pulling of his breeches without preamble and sliding into the tub with her. pretending not to notice the soft blush on her cheeks. he let himself slide deeper into the water ; his legs sliding up on either side of Sophias slender hips. the edges of his hair floated as the water line kissed at his ear lobes. after taking his ease for a few moments he made quick unceremonious work of washing himself before grabbing a clean cloth and gently wrapping a large hand around Sophias" lean calf.

"may i?"

"please"

Alistair softly scrubbed every inch he could reach, taking care to avoid her more private places. starting at her ankle he worked up her thigh, over her torso up her shoulders and down her arms, repeating the pattern in the opposite direction. Sophie could feel the instinctual tightening of her inner walls every time Alistairs' hand grazed over her thighs. Alistairs' hand stopped in the space below her breasts. his eyes raised to meet hers in a silent behest for permission.

it wouldn't do to leave half of me clean now would it." was her impish reply. alic smirked as he let his hand slide to encapsulate her breast. either due to his large hands or her unmattronly maiden like build her soft swells nestled snugly in his palms. but Alistair being the man he was enjoyed this action for mere seconds before returning to his original minstrations. emboldened by the growing heat in her core she took hold of alics cloth bearing hand and guided it down to the untouched warmth between her legs

"you missed a spot"

not missed ym love" he replied as his large fingers made delicate work tracing her slightly swollen folds. "just saving the most enjoyable part for last."he added as a finger grazed past her Venus gate. Sophia inhaled slightly are the fleeting movement. her eyes darting up to lock with his."shall we relocate" he asked 

certainly" alic stepped out first before bothering to dry himself he took a heavy robe from off the wall and wrapped his now unsubmerg'ed partner in it

"are you cold?"

"how could i be cold in such warm company" she returned implying both his robe and his presence. alic smiled brightly at the compliment 

"when you feel so inclined i would like you to stretch out on the bed."

"when i feel so inclined"

"yes the night is ours why spend it in a rush"

"very well may i have some...mead"

"if you wish it i only have one goblet do you mind if we share"

"no, not at all"

Alistair poured a glass full of the honeyed liquid as Sophia scampered onto the large queen bed. the two shared the glass between them making small talk about the tomes on his shelf. once the glass was spent Sophie flopped back on the bed with a sigh

"how do you feel"

"cozy"

"splendid stay there ill be riiiight back"

alic returned smartly with a small bottle in his hand. pouring a small amount of the lavender scented liquid into his palm he proceeded to work the salve into her calves with muscular hands he worked in the same pattern as in the bath starting back down once he had reached her shoulders. Sophia sighed and purred at the loving minstrations Alistair emboldened by earlier events continued the work on the feminine flesh of her now bare breasts. before Alistair could utter the behest Sophia pulled open the remaining section of her robe exposing the mound of soft brown curls that radiated with a longing heat, Alistairs' hand had come to rest on her womb. Sophie had spread her legs wider in a silent invitation. Alistairs' eyes met with Sophies'

i need your words my darling

do my actions not suffice

actions can be easily misconstrued

very well i want you my love" she said taking his free hand in hers "please don't stop so...tormentingly close to our destination." Alistair needed no more encouragement he nestled the bud of her swollen cliterous under two of his fingers he worked the attention starved nodal in gentle circles. watching contentedly as his chestnut haired beauty mewled under his touch. after a few moments of this sophias brow began to furrow

what is it my love

i..i don't know how to explain it

try

i...feel...this...hollow ache..."she expounded ad she slid her palm over the whole of her ladies mound. Alistair smiled sweetly 

i believe i know how to remedy that.

please do she encouraged. alic smirked delicately rubbing a finger in the fount of juices seeping from his flush faced sweet heart. Alistair slowly slid a single digit inside her sweltering heat, Sophia gasped clutching on the arm that bore the source of her pleasure

did i hurt you he exclaimed

no, no quite the opposite it just...took me aback, that's all

i assume your more familiar with your body than i am

I'm not as familiar as you might think

no

i know enough about the workings of my body, i can track my cycle liek an astronomer tracks the moon but as for my....pleasure I'm relatively unaware

never

no, not never, just....not often

well we'll work on that later for now my dear do you trust me

of course

the just relax, hold nothing back and let us take this journey together shall we." he asked curling a finger upwards and rubbing the junction of nerves that rooted in her upper wall. her worked her like this for a few gasping moments until her garden was so sodden with honey as to permit a second digit to slip past her trembling entrance. Sophie stiffened at first under the grips of the new sensation but soon found more pleasure in the extra sensation. when Alistair came to find both the pleasure in his partner suitably warmed and the aching strain of his untouched arousal suitably intolerable he pulled from her and laid next to her

come to me my love he bayed, his voice deep and thick with desire

alic...I've never

i know 

but how will i know if I'm doing the right thing...

if it is pleasurable its the right thing to be doing if not...readjust, i think you'll find it will come more naturally than you might expect taking the vial oil from off the near by table Alistair gave himself a few languid tugs before guiding Sophie into his lap

what if i hurt you 

you wont

but i could Sophie retorted i jest, Alistair chuckled

yes you could but you wont no stop thinking and let your instinct hat its way" Sophie let out a sigh 

would you like me to guide it in

yes please

very well raise up a bit" Sophie did thusly and with the extra space Alistair guided he turgid member inside his brown eyed lover. Sophies' mouth went slack at the sensation as inch by inch he filled her until their hips met. Sophie let out a keening moan as she swirled her hips atop her lover. Alistair lay still his large hands resting on the space where her hips and thighs joined. Sophia ran her fingers through the soft layer of curls on his chest it wasn't long before Sophia started rolling her hips n a languid but none the less hungry way. Alistair smiled up at his moaning brunette. his hands stroking up and down her legs. acclimating to the mechanics of it Sophia increased her movements in speed and urgency, grinding into her partner with every roll. Sophias' hands grazed down to dig into her lovers hip

tell me what you want my darling" he inquired beaming up at the rose chest and blown pupils of his companion

more "the single syllable rolled off of her tongue. Alistair bit the inside of his lip and began rocking his hips to meet hers. Sophia groaned her approval, as she tangled her fists in the own hair. after a few moan laced  moments Alistair began to fell a tremble in his lovers legs

wrap your hands around my neck and grip on to my hips with your knees like your ridding a horse" Sophia obliged with a smile as she did Alic wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them so she lay sprawled on her back with him still nestled in between her thighs, Sophia giggle at teh acrobatics . those sounds were quickly replaced with something more salacious as Alistair began steadily rolling into. her hands danced over his back and shoulders, as her eyes pressed closed. Sophia began to feel an unfamiliar but none the less instinctual tightness in her depths. Alistair could see the pleasure building in his partner her fair skin had blushed a warm red. her normally level breath came in short huffs and he moans had acquired a keening desperance. he pulled out of his dripping brunette and buried his face in between her thighs, sucking hungrily on her swollen clit. she arched her back craning into the sensation with a whine. Alistairs' fingers smoothly slid inside her trembling channel, eliciting a deep chested moan from her. she began writhing and pushing against his shoulders Alistair was unmoved. and draped his fore arm across her hips to keep her in place. her moans took on a short pained tone, Alistair continued his onslaught knowing his lover was inches from her precipice. Alistair began curling his fingers up it was mere seconds before her mouth fell open in a silent scream. Alistair smiled to himself as he slowed but didn't not stop. wanting to suck every ounce of pleasure out of his trembling beauty. as her breathing started to even out he gently slid back into her pulling a throaty sated moan from her. she slid her hands up to grasp his hips. encouraging his deep and passionate thrusts. his steady minstrations quickly took on a frantic gasping cant. alic tucked his head in the flower scented neck of his partner "may i" was his trembling request. although she had never experienced it she understood the ambiguous request and the potential consequences. Sophia gripped onto the thick muscle of his ass and pressed him deeper inside her

"come to me my love" it was less than a minute before Alistair released his seed with a muted roar, wrapping an arm under his lover he rolls off of her and pulls them both on to their sides and under the  covers.


End file.
